1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods of delivering living cells in a dry mode. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions and methods of delivering living cells in a dry mode having a surface layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very difficult to deliver various substances in a dry form. For example, living cells are typically not sustainable in a dry, non-frozen state. Normally, these living cells are freeze dried and then transported with liquid nitrogen to keep them frozen during transport; however, this leads to increased costs and difficulties for transporting and handling of the frozen living cells. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide compositions and methods for delivery of living cells in a dry form that did not require the use of refrigerants such as liquid nitrogen.